1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved centrifuge tube assembly which allows for the induction or aspiration of fluids from two distinct levels within the centrifuge tube assembly. More particularly, the device may be used for the separation, isolation and extraction of discrete layers in a liquid suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical procedures utilize platelet-rich blood plasma. The blood product is effective due to its growth promoting features, which are proven to assist greatly in wound and bone regeneration such as described in U.S. Published Application 2002/0185457 A1.
Although the device of the above-identified published application has apparently experienced some success, it is believed that the device of the application suffers from certain drawbacks or disadvantages. For example, the centrifuge tube assembly of the published patent application does not draw blood from the elongated tubular receptacle in a manner which is parallel to the layers of separation which detracts from the integrity of the layers and retards the speed of component aspiration. Further, the centrifuge tube assembly of the published application involves the use of two aspiration ports which increases the risk of accidental contamination. Additionally, the centrifuge tube assembly of the published application, by utilizing a pair of aspiration pipes 36 and 38, increases the cost of manufacture of the assembly. An additional drawback of the device of the publication application is that its aspiration pipes are not supported at their bases. This may lead to resonance and vibration during the centrifugation process that may disrupt the separation of the layers and prematurely activate the platelets.